Lily Wright
Lily Wright is a major character in DxD: Next Generation, and is the current wielder of Divine Dividing, and younger sister of Aiden Wright, wielder of Boosted Gear. Apppearance Lily is a small pale-skinned 14-year old girl with long, white, wavy hair which reaches down to her hips, and red, sharp eyes. She usually wears a light blue dress with a white apron over it and chooses to stay barefoot. She sometimes has a pink ribbon tied into her hair. She occasionally wears a hoodie that is white with pink roses on it. As a child she used to wear a pink dress with white knee socks and red shoes. A small pink flower was also placed in her hair to the left. Personality Lily is cheerful and outgoing, upbeat and generally exhibits a positive attitude. Possessing a friendly demeanor, she is easy to talk to and tends to be playful and mischievous, though easily flustered and embarrased. She has a so-called 'Battle Mode', which is a state a mind she enters in combat, noted by Vali to be a leftover from her parent's experiments. She deeply loves her brother Aiden, and is almost always concerned about him due to his blank-ness in emotion, and his nature to not fight back. Aiden has used this as tease material, which causes her to go 'tsun-mode' as Aiden calls it. She does have a deep fear of fire, noted to be caused by the large fire that claimed the life of her and her brother's parents. History Lily was born a year after Aiden, and lived a childhood filled with visits to their grandfather's, and playing with their two friends. Unlike her brother however, who went through heavy experimentation when it was found he wielded Boosted Gear, her parents treated her like a gentle doll, a heavy contrast to Aiden's treatment. Both ended the same way however, as their house burned to the ground. Lily was found by Aiden in her room, bawling, but Aiden picked her up and carried her out, taking the brunt of ash, cinder, and burnt wood. She was asleep when Aiden set her down in a park to rest, and an hour later the two were found by Alex Fulton. They were both then adopted by Alex's parents. Powers and Abilities Immense Speed: Similar to Aiden, Lily has fast speed, around that of a devil Knight. Immense Stamina: While at first being that of a base humans, after her training, Lily's stamina is much higher, and can fight groups of enemies with ease. High Bow Skill: Being one of the top members of her school's Archery Club, Lily demonstrates her skill with Ichaival. High Magic Skill: While her brother specializes in physical prowress, Lily excels in multiple forms of magic. Equipment Divine Dividing (, Dibain Dibaidingu): Lily's Sacred Gear and main and only weapon. The Divine Dividing is one of the 13 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Vanishing Dragon, the White Dragon Emperor, Albion, one of the Heavenly Dragons. However, it seems the wings lack the dragon, and it's current resident is it's former wielder Vali Lucifer. Divine Dividing takes the form of a pair of wings on the users back that enables flight that can reach up to light-speed. These wings works in the opposite way of Aideni's Boosted Gear, in which it has the ability to Divide the opponent's power in half after coming into physical contact with them every 10 seconds, the opponent's drained power is then added to herself and when she reaches his maximum limit, the excess power is then released through her wings. * Divine Dividing: Scale Mail (, Dibain Dibaidingu: Sukeiru Meiru): Lily's subspecies Balance Breaker that she achieved by syncing her aura as a descendant of Lucifer with her Sacred Gear. While retaining it's name, the armor itself appears different. It clads Lily in a pure-white armor with bluw parts and a horned helm. In this form Lily is able to use Divide without the 10 second limit. The Divine Dividing also has the ability to halve the size of objects and living beings through the use of it's Half Dimension, the user does not need to make any contact with the target to use this ability. * Juggernaut Drive (, Jagānōto Doraivu): A form unique to the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons granting the user immense power. The Juggernaut Drive, however, causes the user to lose sanity while having their lives devoured by the power. Blade Birth '(ブレード・バース, ''Burēdo tanjō):'' Is Lily's irregular Sacred Gear that originated after the death of both the God of the Bible and the original Four Great Satans. It is also the counter to Sword Blacksmith. Blade Birth has the ability to create numerous Holy, Demonic, Holy-Demonic swords of different attributes, shapes, and properties according to the user's will. As an irregular gear that can create swords matching legendary swords, it can create swords in the image of legendary swords with extra properties and abilities. * '''The True Holy and Demonic, Law and Chaos '(ザー・トルー・ホーリー・アンド・ディーモニック・ロー・アンド・ケーオス), (Shin no shinsei to akuma,-hō to kaosu), is the Balance Breaker of Blade Birth. It summons two blades to the user's hands, each representing "holy" and "demonic" in their truest forms. Law, the shorter blade, uses magic to create barriers and heal, while Chaos, the larger blade, uses magic for attacking, being able to launch waves of destruction and burn with demonic flames. ** '''Chaos. the True Demon Blade '''is one of the sub-species Balance Breakers Blade Birth possesses. Summoning only Chaos to the user's dominant hand, the user's arm is covered in a scaley black and crimson gauntlet with a purple gem, which can channel and gather demonic power. ** '''Law, the Truly Blessed Blade '''is the second sub-species Balance Breaker of Blade Birth. Summoning only Law to the user's dominant hand, the user's arm is covered in a feather covered white and gold gauntlet with a blue gem, which can channe and gather light power. '''Ichaival: Ichaival is a bow owned by Odin and is capable of turning one arrow shot into ten arrows shots. Another source said it was came from Ydalir, the home of the god Ullr. In Lily's hands, she forges arrows using Blade Birth. Triva * Lily is based on two characters. One is Illya von Einzern from Fate/Kaelid, and Marry Kozakura from Kagerou Project. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Sacred Gear user Category:Fanon Female Characters